


don't slow down now (gonna break me down)

by heybighead



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybighead/pseuds/heybighead
Summary: “Waves. We can stop right now,” she replies, pulling her thigh out from between Waverly’s, hand steady on her waist. “We can stop here. Put on some PJs, a shitty movie, and cuddle. Heck, you can leave right now if you want to. Although I’d prefer if you didn’t. Obviously.”
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 370





	don't slow down now (gonna break me down)

It’s the fourth time they’ve hung out now, since that day in the Sheriff's Office, at least. Since _not just friends_ and the most frustrating second half of a shift Nicole’s had in a while. 

It’s the first time they’ve hung out at Nicole’s, though, no Wynonna in the background, skulking around the house. Nicole’s a little bit convinced Wynonna has x-ray vision or something, poised in the corridor ready to knock every time they get a little too comfy on Waverly’s bed. 

Nicole has let Waverly scroll through Netflix every time, knows they’ll be paying attention for five minutes at best. The first time Waverly picked a historical documentary just a little too intense for the kind of background noise they’re after, and since they stick with some god awful sitcom Nicole can’t remember a single detail of. 

There’s a part of Nicole that thinks it’d be nice, to sit and watch a film through with Waverly, but there’s a bigger part of her that can’t seem to keep her hands off, no matter what. 

They’re three minutes into the show when Nicole slides her hand up Waverly’s waist, pulling her closer and leaning down to press a series of kisses to her lips that just get messier and messier until there’s no air between them at all. She can feel Waverly’s hands all over, cupping her cheeks, sliding into her hair, down onto her neck and shoulders, and her skin feels scorching in their wake. 

Her chest feels a little tight, but she can’t bring herself to pull back for air until she feels Waverly’s tongue licking against her teeth, and Waverly’s hands sliding underneath the back of her collar, and she has to pull back to moan. 

She feels Waverly smile at that and move down to kiss at Nicole’s chin, jaw, neck, smiling against the skin there. 

“How are you so good at this?” Nicole asks, almost panting, something she’d be embarrassed about if there was any part of her brain that wasn't on fire with Waverly. 

Waverly shrugs and smiles, smug, before pressing sloppy kisses to Nicole’s chin. 

Nicole could do this forever, she thinks, leaning down to catch Waverly’s mouth, deepening their kiss immediately this time and settling into the feel of it. 

Waverly’s hands begin roaming again, sliding further beneath the collar of Nicole’s shirt, rubbing at her shoulders until she gets frustrated within and tugs, pulling it up until Nicole pulls back and helps her, tugging it over her head and throwing it across the room. Waverly’s shirt follows and Nicole pulls her back in, bellies pressed together as they kiss and kiss. 

They’ve been here before, making out like this, and Waverly’s hand slipping into her bra is familiar, too, but the air feels thick with the idea that they might go further this time. She’s suddenly very, very glad they’re not at the Homestead. 

She reaches behind Waverly, fingers on the clasp of her bra as she pulls back to make eye contact, raising her eyebrows in a question. Waverly nods, and she undoes the clasp, sliding the straps down Waverly arms slowly, pressing one messy kiss to her mouth before leaning down and kissing down Waverly’s sternum until she can take a nipple in her mouth, sucking. 

Waverly gasps, breathless, and slides her fingers tight into Nicole’s hair, pulling just enough that Nicole can’t help but moan against her skin. 

Nicole’s bra comes off pretty swiftly, both of them shedding their comfy movie night sweatpants around the same time, until it’s just Nicole in her boxer briefs and Waverly in this dainty little thong that makes Nicole’s throat go dry. 

Nicole fumbles a little pulling Waverly closer then, kisses her soft and sweet and bumps their foreheads together before pulling back. 

“You okay?” 

Waverly nods and looks at her with so much affection Nicole struggles not to avert her eyes. 

“Really, really good,” she says, voice just as soft as the look she’s giving, and Nicole leans in, heart fluttering, to kiss her lightly. They stay like that for a while, legs intertwined, Nicole hand running back and forth along the dip of Waverly’s waist, until the heat of Waverly against her thigh is too much to bear and she pulls back. 

“Are - do you wanna - I don’t know if you,” Nicole stumbles along. She cringes a little at herself, and settles on, “We don’t have to do anything.” 

Waverly blushes, curls her hand round the back of Nicole’s neck, fingers brushing against the curls there. 

“I do want to,” she whispers. “It’s just - I don't know -” 

Nicole’s hand flexes against her waist and she seizes on the small silence to cut Waverly off. 

“Waves. We can stop right now,” she replies, pulling her thigh out from between Waverly’s, hand steady on her waist. “We can stop here. Put on some PJs, a shitty movie, and cuddle. Heck, you can leave right now if you want to. Although I’d prefer if you didn’t. Obviously.” 

_Smooth, Haught._

“I don’t want to leave right now,” Waverly replies, and, well, that’s good to know. “I'm not sure what I want. I want _you_ , I'm just not - sure.. What I want.." 

Nicole's heart skips about five beats hearing the words _I want you_ leave Waverly's mouth, and she takes a few seconds to gather herself, rubbing her hand along Waverly's thigh. 

"Why don't we just do this for a while, yeah?" She suggests, sliding her thigh back between Waverly's when she nods.

Waverly pulls her in with the hand around her neck, and when her mouth opens against Nicole's it feels different, more vulnerable and _better_ , somehow. They stay like that, deep kisses and heavy breaths until Waverly's grinding against her starts to lose its rhythm. 

"What do you need, baby?" 

Waverly shakes her head, flushed and breathless. " _Please._ I need _something_."

Nicole shudders at the sound of Waverly's high-strung voice, let alone her words. She can't quite shake Waverly's uncertainty from minutes ago, wants nothing less than to push Waverly too far too soon. 

She asks almost as soon as it occurs to her. 

"You wanna show me how you like it?" 

"You mean-?"

Nicole shifts closer kissing Waverly's cheek, the shell of her ear. "You wanna touch yourself for me, baby?"

Waverly shudders against her, fingernails digging into Nicole's shoulders, and Nicole feels their cheeks brush together as Waverly nods. 

Nicole's body feels like it's on fire, knows there's a flush in her cheeks and sternum, if not everywhere. Waverly's hand slides down her own stomach and Nicole's eyes follow it as it slips into her underwear, watching her knuckles press against the material as Waverly touches herself. 

Nicole wants to say something, something supportive, or just anything at all, but when she opens her mouth all that comes out is a groan. She presses forward to kiss along Waverly's collarbone, her fingers edging towards the sides of Waverly's thong, desperate to pull it down for the full view. 

She can hear all the little sounds Waverly is making, and when she shifts her hips up off the mattress, Nicole looks up to make eye contact, raising her eyebrows. 

"Can I?" She asks, tugging gently at Waverly's underwear, and when Waverly nods, she pulls at the fabric, sliding them down her legs until they're all the way off. 

When she looks down she thinks her eyes might roll back into her head. Waverly's soaking, she can see it all over her fingers as they rub back and forth between her clit and her entrance. 

_That's how she likes it,_ Nicole thinks, chest tight with the feeling. 

"Is this okay?" Waverly asks.

"Wave, I.." Nicole racks her brain for adequate words, coming up short. "You're so sexy. _You're so sexy._ "

She dips her head to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking again and flexing her hands against Waverly's hips. She can feel Waverly's knuckles hitting her stomach where they're pressed together, where Waverly's _fucking herself._

Waverly gasps and jerks, and when Nicole pulls back to look, she can see she's really fucking herself now, pumping a finger in and out, her other hand roaming across Nicole's back, restless. 

"How does it feel?" 

"So good," Waverly shudders as she speaks. "So fucking good."

Nicole moves her hands inward, stroking the inside of Waverly's thighs while she watches her fuck herself. She can barely string a thought together, her head just a flurry of Waverly. She leans up a little to press sloppy kisses to Waverly's throat and chin. All she can think to say is, "can you take another?" 

Waverly leans forward a little, laying her forehead against Nicole's and nods, mumbling _yeah_ in between breathy kisses. 

"Can I?" Nicole breathes back, her fingers rubbing at the seam of Waverly's thigh. When she nods again, Nicole lays her hand over Waverly's, rubs her finger in wet heat, slides in alongside her, and thinks maybe she'll never recover. 

Waverly _sobs_ , just about, this deep quick moan that makes Nicole's belly so tight and hot that all she can do is moan back, the heat of Waverly overwhelming her in every way. 

They find a rhythm like that, fingers pressed together, fucking into Waverly as she squirms, and Nicole presses their palms down so they're hitting Waverly's clit on every thrust. 

Their thrusts get more and more frantic, and Nicole can feel Waverly clenching around their fingers, can feel Waverly's thigh hooked up around her waist, heel digging into the small of her back. 

" _Baby_ ," she pants, sliding a third finger in and thrusting harder, curling their fingers on each thrust. "Baby, I wanna feel you come."

Waverly is moaning and whimpering, all flushed and sweaty, and Nicole knows she's controlling Waverly's hand too at this point, Waverly too far gone to keep any kind of rhythm. 

She's kissing Waverly deep and open, no space between them as she licks into Waverly's mouth while she fucks her open, and when Waverly comes, Nicole breathes in her moans, stays kissing her deep and hungry until Waverly breaks away, gasping for air. 

"Fuck," Waverly pants as soon as she can. "Oh my _god._ Fuck, Nicole." 

"I know," Nicole breathes, kissing down Waverly's throat as she comes down. She pulls their fingers out gently, pushing her thigh up against her to give her something to press against, knows she's all wet and sensitive, still. 

Nicole brings their hands up to her mouth, takes Waverly's finger in her mouth as Waverly watches, closes her eyes and licks Waverly's finger, taking time to savor the taste of her. 

When she opens her eyes again, she doesn't think she's ever seen Waverly look like that, eyes dark and filled with desire. Nicole swallows hard and rubs her fingers against Waverly's lips until she opens them, slides her fingers against Waverly's tongue pad down. 

Watching Waverly suck her fingers like that, Nicole doesn't think she'll ever forget it. Waverly's lips wrapped around them, the feeling of her tongue licking them clean, knowing Waverly's tasting herself. Nicole doesn't think she'll ever think about anything else again. 

When she can't bare it any longer, she pulls her fingers away and dips her head, kisses her slowly until they're both smiling too much to carry on. 

Nicole lets her head fall back onto the pillow with a happy sigh, and shifts until Waverly is pressed along her side, her head tucked in Nicole's neck. 

"That was amazing," Waverly says, breathless, her smile pressed against Nicole's skin. 

Nicole can't help but grin back. 

"You're amazing," she mumbles into Waverly's hair. Her whole body feels aglow, chest warm and light. 

She breathes deep, presses her nose into Waverly's hair and sighs. Thinks, _Waves._ All she can hear is the canned laughter from the TV and Waverly's soft laughter at some unbelievably dumb joke. 

Waverly's arm is tight around her stomach, nose pressed into the dip of her collarbone, and _fuck,_ Nicole thinks, she could get used to this. 


End file.
